


Finding Clothes for Kenai

by BMAkarichan



Series: FC -> Sky [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:43:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: The SKY FC members recieved a mission from their FC leaders, to find Kenai some damn piece of clothes!So almost everyone from the FC ended up chasing poor Kenai and trying to force clothes upon him.





	Finding Clothes for Kenai

”I can’t believe this! I have to do a dungeon for my main quest again!” A lone wanderer by the name Saku exclaimed to herself. Being somewhat unsatisfied by the thought of having to do yet another dungeon, which might take ages to come into as a summoner, she plumped down next to the dungeon entrance and sulked to herself.

 

“Hmph, FC chat is as lively as ever,” she pouted, eyeing the rest of the FC’s conversation.     

 

One lone eyebrow rose up in question, when she skimmed over this sentence; “Alright, that’s it! Everyone, we are doing an FC mission, find Kenai a damn piece of rag!!” 

 

‘Rag…’ Saku thought to herself uncertainly and then slapped her forehead slightly upon realizing, ‘Meaning clothes. Ugly clothing? Or just any kind of clothing, whether ugly or not…Hmm.’

 

She read on, having nothing else to do now, cause of her stupid dungeon main quest she just must do before progressing… 

 

Kenai wrote mockingly to the rest of the FC members, “Try me if you can, I won’t wear any clothes! I’ll rock this body in all your faces!”

 

“Pfft, perv,” Saku muttered with a roll of her eyes, reading the next person’s sentence, this time it was Addy Kins, a wanderer who is supposed to be the best player in the FC, or perhaps that was someone else…

 

“You’re on Kenai! Got nothing to do anyways…” Addy wrote in the FC chat.

 

A devious smile spread across of her face, as she hurriedly shook her head, and decided to ask at another time for some assistance.

 

“Do we have to join? I have some other stuffs to do,” Narc popped in after Addy and so did Anna;” Same as Narc.”

 

“The ones who joins this mission will get a surprise in their mailbox and the winner shall receive 500k gold.” Mort stated to the rest of the FC members.

Saku hurriedly typed in the FC chat, “I’M IN!!”

 

“o-o,” that was her best friend Cien, also known as Piko by Saku. 

 

“Alright, we’re in.” Narc said for himself and Anna.

 

“Good, good. Anyone more up to join? What about u Aivy?” Mort asked.

 

“Hmm, maybe after this raid.” Aivy seemed deep in thought.

 

“Ok Aivy.”

 

“<3”

 

“<3”

 

“You have until the end of the day for this mission. Get Kenai some clothes and make sure he wears them, take a screenshot as your proof of success.” 

 

Nodding to herself with a bit of determination to beat down Kenai, for his abuse of bullying her, Saku teleported away.

 

After those last words in the FC chat, it quieted down, and Mort heaved a deep breath as he sat down next to his partner: Ihma.

 

“This will be fun to see, “he crooked her a smile, his fingertips tangling at the strands of her hair. They were currently sitting on the couch inside of the FC house.

 

“Agreed,” she laughed freely, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes.

 

A loud thud earned both of their attentions, seeing an almost naked Kenai storming into the room and muttered, displeased. “Fuck, I’m being chased by Narc! He is trying to force the clothes on me!”

He turned around the room, spotting the sweet cat couple and then smirked knowingly. “Mort…” He started as he neared them and stood before mort, rocking his body back and forward, right in front of his face.

 

“This is why u need to wear clothes, Kenai,” he specified extremely calmly. 

 

“Come on Mort, I’m having fun!!” He pouted back, still rocking his body against the unfaced mort.

 

The sound of the door slamming open yet again, made all three of their heads turn, seeing a dark glint. Narc was standing there, clutching a green cape btw his fingers and grinned darkly, his eyes focused on Kenai.

 

“Oh shit,” Kenai swore underneath of his breath and rushed away immediately, up the stairs to the second floor.

 

“Kenai get back! You need to wear this!” Narc said as he chased him down.

 

“NO!!” Kenai screamed as he ran around inside of the FC house like a frightful little kitten, even though he was nothing in size… 

 

“Kids,” Mort murmured, pulling in Ihma closer to his chest. Ihma snickered at their antics and watched the scene, slanting her head against Mort’s chest, visible relaxed.

 

“Narc! You don’t have to do this!!” Kenai yelled back towards his chaser, with a loud smash echoing throughout the fc house.

 

Mort’s eyes widened slightly, as a small sigh rasped through his lips. “Seems like we need to buy some new furniture after they’re done…” 

 

Ihma giggled softly. “Remember, this was your idea. Let them enjoy themselves.”

 

Mort heaved a deeper sigh, giving a small shake of his head. ‘Was this a bad idea?’ He thought to himself, staring up towards the ceiling, watching as the wooden floor vibrated, as Kenai and Narc ran across of it with heavy steps.

“Ahhhh!! Narc no!!” An even louder thud emitted from above, making Mort squint his eyebrow.

 

“Did he get him?” He wondered out loud, earning a curious glance from next to his side.

 

“Maybe, it seemed like it went quiet up there?” Ihma stated thoughtfully.

 

Suddenly, the door to the fc house got slammed open and in ran Addy kins, with a devious smirk taunting his face. A long white dress was clutched in his hands.

 

“Where is he?” Addy asked, looking towards Mort and Ihma.

 

“Upstairs sunshine, “ Ihma said and smiled.

 

“Ihmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Addy greeted back before he hurried upstairs.

 

“What the?” Addy gaped open in shock and let the dress he was holding, slip down through his fingers, down onto the ground.

 

The scene was making him too speechless.  There was a big Kenai laying on his stomach, scratch marks on his face and Narc trying to force a piece of clothing on Kenai. Narc was basically straddling Kenai’s large butt, wearing an irritated expression.

 

“Sit still, damn it...” Narc muttered, as Kenai was struggling in his firm grasp.

 

After a moment of grimacing against the situation, Kenai turned his head a bit to the side, finally noticing the presence of Addy Kins. Who just stood there, staring widely at them.

 

Kenai laughed sheepishly back as a greeting, “Hey there Addy, what’s up?”

It took him a moment to recover his composure and he finally glared at the two. “What do you think I am here for! I need those gil more than u do Narc!”

 

Narc didn’t even turn to acknowledge Addy’s presence and replied shortly, “Mine.”

 

Addy’s glare hardened and he jumped on Kenai as well, next to Narc, trying to push Narc away from Kenai.

 

At that very moment… One male hyur, one female cat straddling a large Kenai… Two cat ladies appeared, witnessing the scene.

 

“Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Saku screamed loudly and covered her eyes quickly.

 

“What the?” Cien was the more calmer of the two and just stared at the scene with slight enlarged eyes.

 

“I’m defiantly getting a screenshot of this.” She stated, with an evil smirk.

 

“What do you meaaaan!!” Saku’s face darkened into a deep red shade. “Why am I seeing this, waaaaah, Pikooo!”

 

“Hehehe,” Cien chuckled darkly.

 

Thee three piled up together, turned to look at them. Kenai greeted with a low laugh, “care to help me from these two?”

 

“Piko, this is not what it looks like!” Addy said quickly, “I am straight!”

 

“Helloo,” Narc made a small hand gesture.

 

“P-pervs!!” Saku mumbled through her hands. “Why are you doing this? To my innocent eyeees!!”

 

Cien shook her head lightly, “Saku, you’re not innocent. We all know that fact.”

 

“Waaah?!? I am too!!” Saku sulked quietly, still saving her vision the spare of seeing those three in a very weird and misleading position together…  

 

A long silence came across of the room. Kenai took a deep breath and pushed himself upwards, making the two on top of him fall to the side, as he rushed up and dashed down the stairs. “See ya suckers, haha!” He chuckled.

 

Everyone just stared dumbfounded at his rash escape.

 

“Nuuuu my money!!” Saku yelled and chased after him. 

 

“Sakuuuuu, u get free gil from your hubby! Those money are mine!” Addy yelled after and followed.

 

“Buut, I never asked for them!! I feel guilty getting so much free stuffs, waaaah!” And gone they were, back on Kenai’s trail.

 

Cien looked at narc, “u not gonna follow?”

 

Narc looked thoughtful for a bit, “in a moment I will, doing something.”

 

“Ahh,” Cien nodded and strolled down the stairs, with a small goodbye wave to Narc, leaving him all alone to tend to himself.

 

Mort and Ihma, wore interesting expressions. They probably imagined something dirty might have happened up there… But even if that was what they were thinking, they said no word, and watched quietly.

 

“Annnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!” Saku’s loud scream was heard from the outside of the fc, making Cien facepalm lightly and shake her head.  None the less, she went outside, to see what was going on now, just as a lurker as she always was.

 

Anna was standing there in all his gorgeous presence, blocking Kenai’s way of escape. Grinning widely, Anna was holding a yellow, very tight jumpsuit, and showing it straight into Kenai’s face. “Wear this,” he demanded with a dark smirk spreading across his cheeks.

 

Kenai paused, looking over the jumpsuit. “…It’s tempting to wear.”

 

Anna’s smirk enlarged. “I know what you like, Kenai.”

 

Kenai crooked an eyebrow in reply, studying Anna’s very smug smirk.

 

He scratched behind of his head, seemingly quite thoughtful.

 

“Annnaaaaaaaa, share the gil with me!” Saku made a pouty face, almost admitting defeat, as Kenai looked quite tempted to wear that jumpsuit.

 

“Hmm,” Anna took a moment to consider the request and said a curt “no.”

 

“Meanieee, meanieeee!!” Saku crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, going back into sulking.

 

Cien chuckled at her friend, making Saku raise an eyebrow at her.

 

Addy was on the other hand, getting closer to Kenai from behind, with his own white dress, he planned for Kenai to wear. Sensing something behind him, Kenai spun around and accidently slammed his hips into Addy’s leg, making him fall and clutch it in pain.

 

“Ouuuch! Kenaaai!!” He cried and waved his hand, quite displeased.

 

“Ops, sorry Addy!! I didn’t mean to!” Kenai apologized quickly and, in the meantime, getting Anna to lower his guard a little.

 

He quickly sprinted over the fence and rushed down towards the market boarder of mist.

 

“Finally, free!” Kenai said loudly to himself, chuckling as he heard the rushing footsteps from the other fc members. Yup, they were totally going to chase him down, and only for some, what 500k gil ? That was pretty bullshit in his mind, since he had pretty much a lot of gil himself.

 

“Hello Kenai, “ a voice coming in front of him,  startled him momentarily and he blinked.

 

“Ohh, Crowe, hello,” he smiled, checking fc chat and seeing that he just logged on, meaning he had no idea of the mission mort assigned to the rest of the fc members.

 

“Would you like to help me out here a bit?” Kenai asked, pointing back towards the rest of the fc members that were heading their way.

 

“Sure, what’s up?” Crowe asked, staring a bit confusedly at the rest of the fc members.

 

“Just stand there and I will teleport away, without them interrupting me!” Kenai placed Crowe in front of him, as he already started his teleporting.

 

Giving Kenai a small glance, Crowe didn’t mind it as much and did as told. They were after all friends and Crowe did have a thing for helping people out.

 

“Crowe, move!!” Anna shouted, as he was rushing towards Crowe, who stood still in front of Kenai, letting him escape.

 

“Why?” Crowe questioned, raising a lone eyebrow.

 

“Croweeeeee, frreeeee giiiiil!!!” Saku yelled loudly, breathing roughly on the way. 

 

“Myyyyyy giiiiiiiiiiil!!!” Addy joined in and shouted as well, running a few steps ahead of Saku.

Cien on the other hand, didn’t pay any attention to their loudness and strolled down silently towards them, watching from the shadows…

 

“Damn it!” Anna muttered and leaped onto Crowe, trying to grab for Kenai’s trousers, to stop the teleporting. Sadly, he was one second too late and Kenai was gone from mist!  Leaving Anna laying on top of a very confused crowe.

 

“Shit!” Anna swore under his breath, left hand clutching the jumpsuit and right fingertips clenched tightly, they were supposed to be keeping Kenai from leaving.

 

“Nooo!! What about my gil, where did he go?” Saku pouted sadly and went to cling a bit on Cien, who just breathed a low sigh.

 

“What do you mean your gil? It’s mine” Addy pouted as well, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out his inner Saku, as he calls it, making some sad noises.

 

“Mine, hmph,” Saku retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest as well, copying Addy’s stand, staring at him.

 

“Nooo! Mine! Humph.”

 

“Naha! Mineee!!”

 

“Nuhu, Minee!”

 

And they kept going, the same little normal everyday word or sound fight between the two. The rest of the members could only stare and facepalm at their antics.

 

“Not this again!” Everyone agreed in unison.  

 

“You two stop it!” Cien yelled and smacked both on top of their heads.

 

“Ouuuch, Pikoooo!!”  both said at the same time, staring at her with puppy eyes.

“I swear…” Piko grumbled to herself, giving the two a death stare.

 

“Fineeee,” both sulked in defeat to her demands.

 

Kenai was lost in sight, teleported to who knows where. The rest of the fc members were standing in their same spot, looking around aimlessly, not sure on what to do. Anna had moved up from Crowe’s laying body and they were standing next to each other, discussing about the mission to get Kenai clothes and the money reward the winner would get.

 

“You can’t fine me guys,” the fc chat popped right in front of each fc member, seeing a message from of course the lovely Kenai, which they so desperately need to find.

 

“???” Theon wrote out questioning marks, probably not having any idea on what the heck Kenai was talking about, seeing as he just came online a few min ago.

 

“Find*” Saku corrected Kenai’s typo and then wrote another reply. “Theeeeeoon! We are trying to put on clothes on Kenai, for a mission and to get 500k gil for free.”

 

“I see, have fun you guys.” Was Theon’s simple answer, seemingly uninterested in the mission.

 

‘Is he one of the rich dudes?’ Saku thought to herself and shook her head lightly.

 

“Muhahaha,” Kenai wrote in the fc chat before it went quiet once more.

 

Yup, he was totally laughing straight into all their faces, for not succeeding in forcing clothes on him. Don’t worry Kenai, they will get you, eventually…

 

Several hours later… Darkness roamed over each FC members, the day was getting to an end and none of them, still haven’t succeeded in putting on same damn clothes on Kenai, and none of them knew where he was at, as well.

 

Each FC member were mainly around the fc house, sitting inside, sitting outside or at the hot springs, just chilling and seemingly slightly down.

The fc member Ora just spawned right into the fcs garden; her eyes widened slightly. It was surprising seeing so many of the fc, in a big group together, just sitting there and doing seriously nothing, and currently? It was late after all; not like she saw so many online at this current time.

 

“Oraaaaaaa!!” Saku cried out and ran up to wrap her arms around her into a quick hug.

 

“Whaa?” Ora just stood still, quite puzzled at the sudden hug attack.

 

“Oraaaaaaaaaa is mineeeeeee!!” Addy came running as well and hugged Ora too.

 

“What’s wrong with you two??” She questioned, staring at each one of them.

 

Both Addy and Saku sulked, so Cien came forward and spoke for both. “So, to make things short for you… Mort gave out an FC mission, which was to get a piece of cloth on Kenai who always runs around naked, and the price was 500k gil.”

 

“Ahh, “Ora nodded. “Where is he now?”

 

“No one knows, he managed to teleport out of here, so they all been searching for him and couldn’t find him, hence why everyone looks like this.” Cien explained.

 

“I see,” Ora said, glancing over the fc members.

 

After a moment of silence, a teleport spawned right in front of the fc house and there he was…. Kenai, wearing actual clothing.

 

“Guys! Don’t jump on me yet!” He quickly said, as he saw everyone standing and approaching him slowly.

 

“Let’s make a deal! We take a picture all together and share on the rewards, ok?” Kenai said, holding his hands up in defeat.

 

A moment of silence washed over the fc members and they glanced at each other. Knowingly nods spread across the members and they all went to stand right next to Kenai, for the screenshot to be taken.

 

“Let’s strike some sexy poses!!” Kenai fist pumped the air, doing one of his weird ass poses.

 

Kenai might have survived this time… But will he really survive the next little Kenai mission out there to get him…

 

The end.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
